


Suitor

by applebyeye



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebyeye/pseuds/applebyeye
Summary: Sonic is abruptly reminded that Shadow is one hell of a catch!
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Suitor

Sonic whistled as he scooped up the mail from the hallway carpet. What did they have here? A catalogue of computer chips Tails had been expecting for forever, Shadow's paycheck, pizza takeout flyers, Chinese takeout flyers, burger takeout flyers... and a letter with the Chaotix Detective Agency's return address on the back. 

Sonic raised his brow. What did they need to say that they couldn't just simply call about? He opened the envelope with a swift swipe against his spiny head, and shook the letter out into his hand. 

Dark red petals fell out as well, fluttering down onto the hallway floor. In hindsight, that should've clued Sonic in on the letter's purpose, and if he had thought on it a second longer, he might've paused long enough to check the envelope was addressed to _Shadow_ specifically, _before_ he opened and speed-read it. 

He might also have noticed that the paper was lovely, expensive parchment, and the cursive, script-like handwriting was far too neat and pleasant for some note about work or a mission or whatever. 

But hindsight makes fools of everyone. 

> _Dear Shadow,_
> 
> _My greatest hope is that these words don't anger or offend you. I know that you and Sonic are happy together. And if you don't understand now, then please do so sooner rather than later—I couldn't go on in silence anymore._
> 
> _I have admired you from the moment I met you. Your finesse in battle, your elegance and poise, your bravery in the face of any and all opposition, no matter how evil. You're an inspiration to both myself and my teammates, the two people whose opinions matter most to me in all the wide world._
> 
> _I have absolutely no designs against Sonic. I respect the both of you too much for that. But if the future takes you on different paths, I need you to know that I would be honoured at your merest consideration of me._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Espio_

Sonic's face turned into a stop light. _Why_ didn't he check the address before he opened this? What was he supposed to do with it? If he gave it to Shadow now, he'd obviously see Sonic had read it. But if he didn't hand it over, that wouldn't be fair, and Espio might think the letter got lost in the post, and he might send a bunch more notes, and this situation could get very messy very fast— 

"Why are you just standing there?" 

Sonic froze with his hands still holding the mail, staring at their front door as if that behaviour would definitely stop Shadow from approaching and seeing what was wrong. 

He jumped as Shadow's hands closed around his own, the one with the general pile of mail. Shadow pried it swiftly from his grip and began sifting. 

As Sonic turned slowly to face his boyfriend, he let the hand holding Espio's letter come down to his thigh where, best case scenario, Shadow wouldn't notice it. 

On recognising GUN's insignia, Shadow tore open his paycheck and checked it over. He rolled his eyes. "They forgot my overtime again. If they keep this up, I may follow Rouge's suggestion to teleport one of their vaults out. The whole thing." 

At the moment he shuffled to it, Sonic realised the open envelope was in Shadow's hands. Shadow stilled as he took in his written name. 

"What's this?" 

Sonic realised he wouldn't have much luck shrugging and pretending he had no clue when Shadow's eyes darted to the petals on the floor and then his hand. He guessed he could rip the letter into unreadable shreds. He was fast enough to do that before Shadow could take it from him. 

But... he wasn't that petty. And Espio had clearly put a lot of effort into writing his words so beautifully. And it wasn't even Sonic's decision to make. 

He swallowed and held the letter out. Shadow took it carefully, and Sonic didn't breathe in the few seconds he spent reading. 

"...Hm." 

Shadow carefully slid the letter back in its envelope and handed the whole pile of mail back to Sonic. 

"'Hm'?" Sonic said, his voice scratchy. "What's 'hm' mean?" 

Shadow smiled softly at him. " _You_ don't write me handwritten letters. Shameful. I have a suitor in competition with you now, so step it up." 

Sonic blinked. The smile told him Shadow was joking, but he had such a deadpan sense of humour it was difficult to tell. 

Shadow turned back further into the house, and Sonic followed quickly, coming around him so they were side by side. 

He had no idea what to say. All he could come up with was, "Shadow, he, you, uh..." 

"I'm messing with you," Shadow told him. "I won't let the future take us on different paths." 

Sonic sighed in relief, and shoved the mail under his far underarm so the hand closest to Shadow was free to take his own hand. 

"Yeah, me neither," Sonic said, before he tugged Shadow's hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

Shadow's smile widened into a grin. "That's more like it." 

"I didn't realise you appreciated romance so much, Shad!" Sonic said as he matched his grin. "You've got my word, there's more where this came from." 

"I look forward to it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
